


he ties us together, really

by disgusting



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, 5SOS
Genre: Gen, i hate the internet, i love ashton a lot, ive tried to upload this 4 times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2028414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disgusting/pseuds/disgusting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>all the boys just love and appreciate ashton a lot</p>
            </blockquote>





	he ties us together, really

**Author's Note:**

> i was listening to spoonman and i thought about the first part, the second part was just me thinking & stuff, and the third part is based on them cuddling in the target video of course. my thoughts were just like 'i love ashton a lot' and this came out so i hope you like it. -b

luke heard endless tapping on the table while he and the boys ate breakfast. michael glared at the source while shoving eggs into his mouth, but ashton just continued banging his hands in a rhythmic beat onto the table. "ash" calum stated, looking pointedly at the boy, and raising his eyebrows. "after breakfast, yeah?" calum went back to eating his toast & eggs with a, what luke thought, was a fond smile. ashton slowly pulled his hands away from the table with a small pout, returning his attention to the food on his plate.  
-  
calum was sitting in the recliner across from the couch where michael and luke were sat staring up intently at the video game they were playing. ashton was on the floor looking slightly frustrated at the notebook in front of him. "michael how does this sound, 'here's what she told me the time that i caught them.' and then like, after that line it would be the chorus again?' ashton looked up at michael with his eyebrows scrunched together and a small pout. michael and ashton were originally supposed to be working on the song together, but somehow michael convinced ashton to let him play video games while ashton wrote. michael looked back at ashton as the round on the screen ended and gave him a close-mouthed smile. sweet and appreciative with fondness in his eyes. calum wasnt sure if ashton realized it, but calum sure did. but ashton just smiled back and continued writing.  
-  
its when luke is laying on the couch, playing on his phone after a long day of interviews, and ashton comes over and lays on top of him. ashton knows hes tired and stressed, as they all are, but knows luke really needs the comfort. michael sees the shy smile on lukes face when ashton wraps his arms around him and giggles. michael sees the way luke stops himself from cuddling right back up to ashton and continues playing on his phone. he knows luke would clutch onto ashton for comfort, but theres cameras around and he doesnt want to seem small. he lets ashton shift on top of him and give a small kiss to his head before getting up. michael notices the blush on lukes face as ashton leaves and realizes, ashton really does complete them. he ties the other three boys perfectly together, their own little family. and no matter what happens, the boys will always appreciate ashton; even the little things.


End file.
